


Guitar QueerO

by snowwinter486



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, for the episode guitar queer-o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig watch Kyle put down his guitar, "I guess I didn't realize that it was just about the points," and walk away, leaving his best friend, a smirk growing on his face. one-sided Cryle, based off the scene in Guitar Queer-o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar QueerO

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
The silence was piercing, as Kyle stared at his best friend.

Who was with another guy, playing his controller, at his spot.

Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have minded so much, but it was a random kid he had never seen before, a guy that he knew that Stan would never be with.

The look of shock that quickly turned into anger.

Craig couldn't help but wonder how Cartman could handle all that fire in the eyes.

It had always consumed me.

"What's going on, Stan?"

Craig didn't, no, couldn't let his eyes leave the male, and it wasn't just his enchanting green eyes.

Eyes that should only be looking at him, and no one else-

Okay, so he had a jealousy problem.

"I have been sick!" the voice, that beautiful voice he never got enough of, blasted his mind back through.

Gray eyes focused back onto the conversation.

"Look! The point is that I'll never break a million points with you! You know that it's true!" Stan practically screamed back into his face.

That beautiful face- how could anyone hate it? Moreorless yell at it? The exception being bitches.

Craig had to the conceal the pain that threatened to rip up his heart apart, as he stared at surprise, and pain in the other male's eyes.

And watched-observed as the male closed his eyes, letting the disappointment spill through once bright emerald eyes.

Craig watch Kyle put down his guitar, "I guess I didn't realize that it was just about the points," and walk away, leaving his best friend, a smirk growing on his face.

Now, his plan can fall into action.

"Dude. This game rules."

Whoops, had he said that out loud?


End file.
